A variety of different types of structures can generate heat or thermal energy in operation. To prevent such structures from over heating, a variety of different types of cooling systems may be utilized to dissipate the thermal energy. To facilitate the dissipation of such thermal energy in such cooling systems, a variety of different types of coolants may be utilized.